


Red Lips

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis RPS
Genre: M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-11
Updated: 2006-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course this is not the first prank played on him, courtesy of his super napping powers. He can come up with at least half a dozen people who are capable of not only coming up with the idea, but going through with it. However only one of them would lovingly sign their work with a little "D" on the cheek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to roen for the beta. Posted for McSheplets challenge #142 Dirty, though this was written a long, long, long time ago.
> 
> This is entirely a work of fiction.

Hit the pillow, out in a minute, and up and refreshed 20 minutes later. Joe considers this ability of his a gift. It was a life-saver when the boys were young. His wife had cursed him more than once. Ex-wife. Then wife and now ex-wife and any day now he'll get that one figured out.

But even better than for making up for nights not slept straight through, his ability is a source of envy for anyone who has a job that consists of getting up at ungodly hours in the morning to get ready for a day of working and waiting and working and waiting. He still complains about it of course—that's part of the game—but actually it doesn't bother him at all.

Between revitalizing naps and reading his New York Times he's got himself covered on the waiting front and as for working—in half an hour he is going to get sweaty with a beautiful lady. Which is to say that Sheppard is going to get his ass kicked by Teyla. And later that day, he'll make goofy expressions while the Davids exchange two pages of technobabble.

Yes, it's definitely good to be him.

He doesn't think too much of it, when the first person he flashes a wide smile at returns with a stare. Well, if some people don't love their job as much as he does, that's their problem. The open-mouthed variant of the stare, however, makes him falter in his easy steps. His hand moves to his hair protectively. It's the most likely victim of his stint on the couch. Then he shrugs. The hair department can fix it. They love him.

However, before he can even get there, the next person he meets gets bug-eyed and then starts snickering. Okay, snickering was just really not a good sign. Combine that with people starting to point at him from afar and he sets off running to the next available mirror.

Joe is proud that he stays pretty calm at the sight of himself. Two boys every other weekend and on half the vacations have taught him a lot about keeping your cool. But not as much as he's learned from his dear colleagues over the years.

His mouth is painted garishly red. And no, it's not just lipstick applied. It generously covers at least a quarter inch around his lips as well and is of some substance he's pretty sure did not come out of the make-up department. At least not for putting on the mouth. He looks like a 5-year-old who tried putting on Mommy's make up.

Of course this is not the first prank played on him, courtesy of his super napping powers. He can come up with at least half a dozen people who are capable of not only coming up with the idea, but going through with it. However only one of them would lovingly sign their work with a little "D" on the cheek.

~~

He ignores all the stares and chuckles as he runs to David's trailer. This is going to be good. He's in a great mood and if Hewlett thinks he's going to get away with a smack on the back of the head like last time, he's so wrong it's not even funny.

And because it's not funny, Joe forces the grin from his face and schools it into a scowl before entering the trailer. David is sitting on the couch, reading a script, a perfect picture of innocence. Joe closes the door forcefully. David looks up and frowns.

"Hey, you have some..." he says and gestures at his mouth.

If Joe needed any further proof, this is it, because if it hadn't been him, David would be lying on the floor laughing by now. So Joe coldly feigns surprise. "No! Really?" And with a certain amount of satisfaction he notes that David's getting a bit nervous as he puts down the script.

"What makes you think I had anything to do with it? The 'D'? Please, would I be so stupid and actually sign it?"

Joe glares at him.

"It could have been Nykl!"

Joe steps closer, looking down in his most threatening manner.

"Hey, it goes off easily," David says getting up from the couch, head held high. He's standing close to Joe, obviously trying not to be intimidated.

Joe moves his index finger over his lips and sure enough it's covered with the red substance. David looks down at it too, and screws up his face. "God, that's disgusting."

So Joe lifts his red finger and paints a line from David's forehead down his nose. David tries to move back, but the table is in the way. He smiles and lifts his hands in a gesture that Joe can only think is supposed to mean surrender and acknowledgment and _Hey, we're even now, let's be pals again_.

Only if Hewlett thinks that's it, he's wrong. Joe moves his fingers over his mouth again and rubs more red on David's face.

"Hey!" He's trying to move away the only way he can, crawling backwards onto the couch, which is a big tactical mistake. Joe grins and pounces on top of him, holding him down with both hands, and starts moving his lips all over David's face leaving trails of red.

He doesn't immediately realize when David stops squirming under him. But when he does, he notices the hardness pressing into his stomach. Between the smeared lines of bright red, David's skin turns more faintly red. And between the shades of red, his eyes seem bluer and larger than usual. Or maybe they are just more open because Joe's on top of him and David's lying beneath him. Hard.

Joe knows that he should do _something_ , but for that he'd have to make a decision and for _that_ he'd have to make any amount of sense of this, which just... isn't going to happen. And he's trying, really he is, only there is this one spot on David's neck that's actually not red and _that_ does make sense or at least that's something he can fix, so he leans down and presses his lips there.

And then David is moaning his name and moving again. Moving his head aside, so that Joe has more space, which is ridiculous, because now he has covered that spot, he doesn't need the space. But David's hands are suddenly in his hair and pressing Joe's face against his neck and then his lips, which yes, he's forgotten them, too, so he kisses David. And David kisses back and he's squirming again, up against Joe, who's getting hard himself now.

So apparently they are going to have sex, which makes sense with them being hard and their mouths opening up and tongues licking lips and each other.

Joe has had sex twice since his divorce, but it wasn't really great, which he chalked up to the fact that he'd done it less out of attraction to his partners than out of the feeling that he should have sex again with new people, now that he could. He's told himself that he might not be ready. Which, if that were the case, could be an argument against the sex that he is going to have any moment now. But then David's hand is sneaking between them and opening up the front of his trousers and Joe concludes that this might not be a good time to have this discussion with himself. So he doesn't.

David has taken out his dick and starts stroking it. And Joe sets out to return the favor, balancing himself on his knees and one arm, while the other fumbles with David's zipper, getting his erection out and once it's freed giving it one firm stroke from bottom to top. David moans his name again. And his lips search out Joe's, which somehow found that spot on his neck again, kissing this time, not just covering.

They kiss again and suddenly David's hands are in Joe's boxers on his ass, holding, pushing, pulling and Joe gets the idea and moves their dick's together and strokes both. Their tongues are getting reacquainted. David moves one hand upwards under Joe's shirt onto the skin of his back and keeps pushing his hips, thrusting up into Joe.

Joe wonders if he'll say his name again in that breathy voice, so he moves his mouth away to that spot again and David whimpers in what could be a complaint. Joe takes the hand from their dicks to put it in David's hair, because he wants to stroke him, soothe him.

With his hand gone, he can really lie on David and yes, all right, this is good. Except for David's pants, so he pushes them down a bit and then it's only skin on skin. Rubbing just the right way. David's breath hitches and Joe's hand lands finally in his hair. And there is that moan again. "Joe."

Joe smiles and lifts his head to look at David, who opens his eyes and says "Joe" again as if he's incapable of saying anything else anymore. And Joe thrusts, giving both their dicks some glorious friction, and apparently David can still say more than his name after all, because he groans "Yes!" before he closes his lips over Joe's again.

The hand on his back is riding up higher, the hand on his ass lower. Joe slides his tongue into David's mouth again.

Their thrusting is getting more frantic then, rubbing to find just the right angle and pressure and it feels good, so good, and he groans and then it's "Joe, god. Joe!" and he can feel David pulse and then his hand scrambling to Joe's dick, pushing him over the edge with three firm strokes and there's a single quiet "David" whispered in the ear above that spot on the neck that started it.

After a while panting has turned into breathing and Joe becomes very aware that he should probably get up at some point. He should probably also say something to David, but he still didn't have that discussion with himself that he really needs to have before this will make any kind of sense. So he gets up and manages not to look at David.

He goes to the mirror at the end of the trailer. From 5-year-old make-up artist to $2-dollar whore in less than half an hour. He gets a towel from next to the sink, wetting it a bit, cleans up his dick and stomach, and rearranges his clothes. Taking a washcloth, he gets to his face and at least David's told the truth, it goes off pretty easily. He looks okay now. They'll have to do his make-up again, but that's all right, they would have had to anyway for the lips. His shirt had ridden up so high that there are nearly no stains and you can't really see the ones that are, unless you look for them. He can leave the trailer like this. Only he can't.

Joe is terribly aware that he really needs to say something to David. He just doesn't know what, but he turns around and goes back to the couch anyway.

David's still lying there as he left him and he's a mess. And it's not the face that is covered in red along with his neck and one earlobe, which Joe can't even remember nibbling on. It's also not the combined evidence of the sex they just had on his shirt or his dick sticking out of his pants. It's his eyes. Big and blue and expressing so much. Fear and hope and vulnerability.

And for the first time Joe wonders what this was to David, never mind his own feelings, which he is not even close to sorting out. He remembers how David pulled him to his lips, how he moaned his name. Over and over. He has to say something even if he has no idea what. He knows that this is too important to just make something up. But it's going so fast. His divorce, being with someone, with a guy, a colleague, David. Far too fast, far too much to figure out.

But he knows David enough to know that he can't just leave him like this now. He remembers how his own divorce felt and how David was after Jane broke up with him. And he _cannot_ be the cause of making him be that way again. Not when he hasn't even decided what this is for himself.

So he goes back to the sink at the end of the trailer and gets another towel. Then he sits down on the table next to the couch and starts removing the red from David's face. It takes quite a while because Joe takes his time. Not to think, no, that will have to wait till later. No, it's because it comforts him to do this for David and he thinks it comforts David, too, because his eyes aren't quite so big anymore and he doesn't look quite so fragile.

Finally he cleans up David's dick and then remove as much of the stain on his shirt as he can, although _that_ will be visible to anyone whether they're looking for it or not. David is still not moving, so Joe tucks his dick back in for him. Then there's nothing left to do, so Joe looks at David, just looks at him, trying to convey whatever it is that he's feeling, that he still hasn't figured out.

He has to say _something_ though, so he settles on "What _was_ that stuff?" waving at the now red-colored towel. And it seems to have been the right thing because David's face lights up in a grin.

"Trade secret."

And Joe smiles and gets up, because he feels that he can now.

He goes to the door and takes another look at David, who looks relatively presentable, give or take one come stain on his shirt. He opens the door and says, "I _will_ get you back for that!" pointing at him.

And David says, "I really hope so," with so much feeling that Joe is tempted to go back to him and start all over. 

But he doesn't. And he still doesn't have the right words either. So instead he smiles. And he makes that smile a promise.


End file.
